An Hour Past Midnight
by i-need-blood-to-live
Summary: just a quick one-shot I wrote..hope you enjoy :  Its a LockXShock story..please review


Authors not: this is my first published fanfic, please read and rate! No flames here please. Thanks :) rated T for language and content.  
I do not own any TNBC characters! ^_^ -Written in Locks P.O.V

I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to accomplish sleep. A tree branch scratched against my window, making a noise similar to nails on a chalkboard. I cringed. I had been up since 11:00, unable to fall asleep. Shock and Barrel had called it a night around 10:30, and we had all retreated to the cozyness of our beds. I had slept only a half hour before the wind had picked up and the tree branch began scraping the dusty glass of my window. I rolled around, hot and cold at the same time. I glanced out my window, past the annoying tree branch and into the night sky. The moon was slightly sloping west, and so I deduced that it must be not far past midnight. I lay still for a few minutes longer, until I am about to lose it. I angrily throw off my red comforter, and head to the window in nothing but a pair of red pajama pants. I fling the window open, reach out, and angrily snap the twig that has been scratching my window in half. I toss it disgustedly towards the ground and watch it as it disappears in the ragged hole in the earth that is Oogie Boogie's lair. Or was, anyways. Oogie Boogie was dead now, and had been since I was 7. I was now 15. So was Shock, and Barrel was 14. I shake my head to clear the thoughts of Oogie Boogie and stand in my window for a while, gazing at the full pale moon and the starry sky. Then I climb nimbly out the window. I place my feet on the window sill and grab the gutter on the side of the house with both my hands. I use my tail to grab the closest tree branch. Then I jump, pushing up with my arms and tail. My feet find the tree branch that my tail is holding and land on it for a brief second before pushing off it. I then hoist myself up onto the uneven roof of our home. I crawl to the top and lay facing the moon. I gaze up at the stars in wonder. I start to count them, but lose count at 211. I take deep breaths and blow out, watching as my breath forms opaque shapes in the night air. It must be pretty cold if I can see my breath. I haven't noticed. It's then that I hear a scraping sound, and a few quiet thuds. I prop myself up on my elbows for a better look. I hear a muffled curse and smile to myself, it's Shock. It has to be. She has the foulest mouth of all of us. My suspicions are confirmed when I see a tangle of purpley black hair pop up and two thin pale arms groppling with the rooftop. I could help her, but I don't. She's cute when she struggles. Finally, Shock manages to pull herself up onto the roof and crawl towards me, glaring. Her hair is in a tangled messy bun on the top of her head, stray curls falling around her face. She is wearing nothing but a tiny purple nightgown, which is dipping far too low in the front and riding up far to short in the back. I smile at her and she crawls closer to me. I try, and fail, not to stare at her breasts.  
"You couldv'e helped me up you know." she hissed at me. "Yeah, but that wouldn't of been as entertaining." I grin at her, and she rolls her eyes.  
"Whatever. What brings you up here?" She asks, laying down next to me and gazing up at the stars. "Couldn't sleep." I mumble, and shrug my shoulders against the scratchy roof tiles. "What brings YOU up here?" I ask, in turn. She copies my movement of shrugging her shoulders, and doesn't respond for a few moments.  
"I had a nightmare, and I got freaked, so I went into your room to sleep and you weren't there, and your window was open, so I assumed you had come up here. And I was right." She finished her sentence somewhat smugly.  
"YOU got afraid? Of a NIGHTMARE?" I asked her, unbelievingly. She turned her head towards me, and when she saw my mocking grin, immediatly smacked my cheek.  
"Oh, shutup." She growled. I chuckled. It was quiet for a few minutes, and I carefully peaked over at her. If she caught me staring,  
it would lead to another smack. Her eyes were closed, but I could tell she wasn't asleep. A slight breeze played with the loose strands of hair around her face, and the bottom hem of her nightgown, which was actually very short. I couldn't help but stare at her long pale legs, the color of the moon. They were thin and seemed to stretch forever, toned and delicate. Her thin arms were by her sides,  
resting gently, palms upraised to the sky. Her head was tilted slightly back, and a tiny smile danced on her lips. It seemed to me like she was trying to soak in as much of the night as she could, to lock it into her skin. My eyes roamed her, then strayed to her breasts.  
I felt a familiar stir begin below my stomach, one that had often begun when I was around her. I reluctantly forced my gaze away, the last thing I needed was a hard-on at a moment like this. Everything was quiet and peaceful. "Lock." Shocks voice was only a whisper, but it made me jump. "Yes?" I asked her. I turned to look at her, and saw her looking at me. I rested my yellow eyes on her gray ones.  
"It's cold." she said, then shivered, as if to prove the point of what she was saying. "Oh, uh, here." I said quietly. I awkwardly stretched my arm out behind her, and she curled into my embrace, her head resting on my chest. I sighed contendedly, and Shock sighed too. We rested like that for a while. I wondered if Shock knew the affect her very presence had on me. I wondered if she knew how beautiful she looked, especially tonight, radiating brilliance as the moon shone on her like a spotlight. I felt her stomach rising and falling under my palm. I imagined my palm wondering up her stomach, to her breasts, or down to her waist and her ass. I wanted her so badly, and she didn't even know. Tentatively, my tail wraped around her calf. I rested it there for a moment, and when she didn't protest, I slowly began to move it up her leg. It searched her kneecap, then thigh, and rested an inch from her ass. Still she said nothing. I let it sweep over the lace of her underwear, and trace the lower curve of her butt. Still she said nothing. I began to wonder if she was asleep.  
"Shock?" I asked quietly.  
"Yes?" she responded, without looking up. She was awake. And she was letting me touch her like that. I wondered why, normally she wouldv'e slapped my tail away and continued on to beat me up. But tonight, she lay quiet and still, allowing my groping. And I suddenly felt ashamed.  
"I'm sorry. You can tell me to stop, if you want." I said, letting my tail stroke her upper thigh. She didn't say anything.  
"Shock?" I asked her again.  
"Hm?" she asked, this time turning her face up towards me.  
"Come here." I said slowly.  
"I am here." she replied simply.  
"No. Here." I said, pointing to the spot on my chest by my collarbones. Shock assessed me for a moment, and I prayed she would do what I asked her to almost as much as I prayed she wouldn't. But she did.  
She crawled on top of me, and rested on her forearms over me. I gulped and tried to surpress the stir below my belt. Her toes tickled my shins.  
"Yes?" she asked me, when she had followed my instructions. Her smile was playful, but I felt my face morph into one of pure longing. Her expression shifted with mine.  
"Lock? What is it?" she asked, reaching out a hand to stroke my cheek. "Don't move." I whispered, my breath catching in my throat. She stayed perfectly still.  
I leaned foward and she leaned down. And our lips collided.  
It started slow, soft, with the gentleness of waves lapping a shore. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and I reached up to wrap mine around her waist. Then it deepend slightly, and I touched my tongue to her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She opened her mouth willingly, and my tongue began it's exploration. I searched curiously through her mouth, inspecting every inch until I felt my tongue against hers.  
We played joyously together, letting a million emotions pour into eachother as our tongues danced with lust and passion and love.  
She tangled her hands in my hair, and I slid mine down to her upper thighs, just below her ass. She withdrew her tongue then, and I withdrew mine as well, neither of us breaking the kiss. We held it for a moment longer, then she pulled back. "Lock." she whispered, her eyes shiny. I pulled her face gently back to mine and delivered her quick tender kisses on her mouth.  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Then I released her, waiting.  
"Lock." she said again.  
"Shock." I said back. She looked as though she was about to cry.  
"Shock, I love you." I said slowly, trying out the words as the fell from my lips. I liked the way they felt. "Lock." she said a third time, a slight smile on her lips. She leaned over me and gave me another long, slow kiss. When she finally released my mouth, I gasped. She closed her gray eyes, and the wind blew over us, and making her shiver. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her as tight to me as I could. She opened her eyes again, and we both stared in fascination at eachother,  
as if it was the first time we'd ever seen the other. The moon watched over, as we stared into eachothers eyes on the rooftop, each of us falling in love with the other, just an hour past midnight.


End file.
